


Bridal Style

by Manadrite



Series: RK1000 Week [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bridal Style, Fluff, M/M, Markus is Shirtless, Mornings, Sappy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manadrite/pseuds/Manadrite
Summary: Markus stared at him for a moment, before a slow, mischievous smile peeled up his face.The brunet immediately did not trust him.





	Bridal Style

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh, anyone who has followed my stories knows that I’m RK1000 trash, I couldn’t resist (^◕ᴥ◕^)

Sometimes Connor liked to wake up in the early hours of the morning, something he was so opposite to Hank and surprisingly enough, Markus.

 

Despite his caretaking role that had him before the sun was a concept, when Markus was ‘relieved’ of his duties, he found a love for sleeping in.

 

_ “It’s a different experience,” The heterochromatic man smiled softly, “I used to watch the sunrise in a progression of nothing, to dread, to hope. But now, I open my eyes, and the sun is already shining.” _

 

He was rather pouty at the fact that his preference was not shared.

 

Connor, did not like to be idle. 

 

Though sometimes it was nice to wake up with Markus squishing him to his chest while the hours ticked away, most days he enjoyed the tranquility that came with the early hours of dawn.

 

He heated up his Thirium, poured it into a cup, and leaned against the counter, staring out the window as the darkness began to recede.

 

There was something therapeutic about this, watching the sun slowly rise, swallowing the darkness with a brilliance unmatched.

 

_ “Sometimes I think that you are my sun.” _

 

_ Markus blinked at him, taken aback at the serious look on his face and the uncharacteristic choice of words, “I’m… assuming that’s good?” _

 

_ Connor nodded, deep in thought, his LED an ever moving yellow. _

 

_ “The moment I met you, it was as if you chased the darkness away, and showed me light, the good of the world. You’ve always gave me warmth, you’ve never let me feel alone. Isn’t that what the sun is?” _

 

_ Markus was quiet for a moment, sliding his hand to cover Connor’s, “If I am your sun, then you would always be my moon. When the day drags on and I feel like I can’t go on anymore, you’re right there, ready to share the burden. I wouldn’t be anywhere without you.” _

 

The few times Markus has tried to join him, it was quite obvious that his habits had caught up to him, often falling asleep within a few minutes on the kitchen table.

 

It shouldn’t have been as endearing as it was.

 

Those times, Connor was sure he loved almost as much as when he could manage to stay in bed.

 

_ Connor fights a laugh as Markus clings to him like a koala, all plans to get up dashed with the complete envelopment of warmth. _

 

_ “Stay,” Markus would swear he doesn’t whine, but that was a lie. _

 

_ “I need to get up,” He told him without any argument, the small smile on his face easily giving him away. _

 

_ Heterochromatic eyes blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleep, but giving up with a huff, tugging Connor closer to his chest and burying his face in his hair. _

 

_ “You’re cute,” Connor smiled at the little grumble that earned him. _

 

“Boo.”

 

Connor startled, dropping his cup on instinct to where it shattered on the ground.

 

Markus looked surprised and sheepish in front of him, “I didn’t think I would actually scare you.”

 

“Startled,” Connor corrected with a frown, not a pout, a frown.

 

The leftover Thirium pooled around his feet where the glass was scattered.

 

Connor huffed and made a move to step forward, resigned to the fact that he’d have to cut his foot up a bit to clean this up, but Markus stopped him with a stern look.

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

“I’m not standing here until you go get a broom,” Connor deadpanned.

 

Markus stared at him for a moment, before a slow, mischievous smile peeled up his face.

 

The brunet immediately did not trust him.

 

That thought was all he had time for before he was being scooped up.

 

He made a noise of surprise, immediately wrapping his arms around Markus’ neck on instinct as he put an arm and picked him up with ease.

 

“Problem solved,” The heterochromatic man smiled innocently.

 

Connor didn’t grace that with a response, push his blushing face onto Markus’ shoulder, duly noting that said android did not put his shirt on this morning.

 

The bare skin was as distracting as it was comforting.

 

“Usually the damsel bestows a kiss upon their savior,” Markus raised an eyebrow, making no move to put Connor down.

 

“You’re such a…” Connor rolled his eyes but couldn’t fight the smile that bloomed across his face, “If you wanted a kiss you should’ve just asked.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m late but who cares :D


End file.
